


Round One

by Revolutionary_Rain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolutionary_Rain/pseuds/Revolutionary_Rain
Summary: a kuroken fanfic that probably sucks
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7





	Round One

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is bad

Kuroo turned his head, grinning at Bokuto, and the sun hit his face just right, making his jawline look even sharper.

Kenma examined this thought, wondering if friends admired each other's jawlines in the sunlight.

Bokuto and Akaashi were entertaining Kuroo, and it seemed as thought they had all frgotten Kenma was there at all. Leaving him to his quiet deliberations.

Lately Kenma had noticed himself thinking about Kuroo more. Not only did Kuroo take up more of his time, but he seemed to take up so much more space. Kenma found himself noticing the way Kuroo moved, like a cat, and how he always smelled like vanilla bar soap, the little tuft of hair on the back of his head that never stayed in place, and the golden color his eyes turned in the sunlight.

Kenma didn't want to think about it at first. So what if Kuroo was suddenly the most beautiful person in the room, and Kenma could hardly breath when he called him kitten. But it just kept getting worse, and now here he was questioning his only real friendship, possibly destroying the entire thing.

"Kitten are you sleeping aver at my house tonight? My parents are gone, we could stay up all night playing video games." Kuroo winked at Kenma, making something in his stomach do a flip.

"Uh, no thanks, thanks though." Kenma shivered and stepped away from his friend. He couldn't stay over until he figured out what was happening, and how to make it stop. Their friendship was too important to ruin with feelings.

"Kitten are you alright? We haven't hung out for forever, and you've been acting weird." Kuroo studied Kenma curiously, Akaashi glancing over his shoulder with concern.

Bokuto was busy animatedly calling a random bush he had run into names.

"I- I'm fine, I've just been . . . tired I guess." It was the only excuse he could think of. 

Kuroo loked dissapointed, but nodded, "Ok. Well, whenever you wanna come over text me, alright?"

Akaashi looked at me suspiciosuly, trying to ask a silent question, but I ignored him and ndded at Kuroo.

"Bye."

"See you later."

Kenma layed on my bed, head to full of questions to play games.

Did he like Kuroo? Yeah. As a friend of course, but other than that? The butterfly feeling in his stomach increased as he thought about his childhood friend. Friends didn't stare at each other during practice, or daydream about each other during class. 

Kenma rolled over to lay on his back.

"Well shit" 

I'm in love with Kuroo. 

The thought bounced around his head, causing destruction and turning queiet revelation into mayhem. How did this happen in the first place? He didn't want anything to change, and the thought of destroying his friendship because of stupid feelings made Kenma sick.

Anxiety kept him awake all night, until 3 am when he decided to get up and do somethig about it.

Kenma: Hey can i come over tomorow

Kuroo: yeah

Kuroo: feeling better?

Kenma scoffed. Yeah, deffinitely.

Kenma: yup yup

Kuroo: ok go to sleep kitten <3

Kenma's insides squirmed at the nickname and heart, but he ignored them, and tried to fall asleep. Everything would be okay, his crush on Kuroo would go away evantually, and everything could go back to normal.


End file.
